Compounds of the invention possess useful pharmaceutical properties. In particular they possess anticonvulsant properties and thus are useful in the treatment of epilepsy.
U.S. Patent 4,216,221 discloses 1-(aminoalkyl)-2 -piperidinones and -2-pyrrolidinones as intermediates for 1,3-disubstituted-2-thioureas with pharmaceutical properties.